


夜莺与歌

by EchoShim



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	夜莺与歌

第七天。  
修剪整齐的指甲在雪白的纸上划了很久才出现一个浅浅的凹痕。Loki合上手记推到一边。他拉开窗帘，屋外是绵延的雨。又到了自己最不喜欢的季节，肃杀萧瑟清冷，所有寂寥的词都是秋天的专属。  
一周前，自己走出校门看到熟悉的座驾与司机，但Thor并没在车上。带着犹疑上了车的Loki在喝了半杯布丁奶茶以后昏然睡去，醒来后发现自己身处在全然陌生的环境里。  
他走出书房，穿过散发着植物清新气味的走廊。该怎么形容这里呢？Loki在一盆蝴蝶兰前停下脚步。被玻璃罩扣起来的极乐天堂还是微型的生物圈Ⅱ号？即使眼前盎然葱绿一派生机勃勃，也不能掩盖这里是个牢笼的事实。排气系统二十四小时的连续工作使整座密闭的建筑不会令身处其中的人呼吸不顺，但Loki依旧觉得胸闷，这大概源于被囚禁的愤怒与不解还有视觉跟心理上的闭塞。  
所有的办法自己都试过了。绝食抗议与一哭二闹三上吊也逼不出Thor。绝食会有人强制给自己打营养针，无论怎么哭闹摔东西，结果都是次日清晨在整洁一新的卧室里醒来。至于自残，Loki完全寻不出一点锋利的东西来伤害自己，每餐随食物送来的刀叉都是金属质感涂层的塑料制品，甚至连浴缸都被提前拆了。他想到有些惨不忍睹的浴室，一时间哭笑不得，本来高贵典雅的古董镜子被换成了不锈钢的镜面，实在是不伦不类。  
总而言之，他，Loki·Laufeyson，在一个普通的周五下午，被自己与亲哥别无二致的Thor·Odinson劫持到了一所陌生的封闭别墅里，与世隔绝了七天整。

分化期前的焦灼又翻涌上来。Loki下到第二层楼，打开冰箱拿了瓶橙汁喝。人人都称道Laufey的二公子郎艳独绝，父亲也总是含笑接受称赞。父亲？他咀嚼着这两个字，觉得还是Odin更适合这一称谓。即使老爷子手指头动两下就能晃动黑道的半边天，但在记忆中里，Odin几乎都是陪在Frigga身边沉默地赏花喝茶，对自己也向来慈爱。他默念着Thor的名字，甚至还拆成字母重复几次，就像十多年前牙牙学语一般。自己可以算是在Thor家长大的。Frigga埋怨儿子长大了些就不愿与自己亲近，看到世交家的小儿子简直眼睛发光地要带回自己家。Laufey也乐得这个便宜儿子能有人好好抚养。他将空瓶丢到了垃圾桶里，坐上厨房的阳台，侧脸看着玻璃外不断滑下的水柱。

Thor在急促不断的雨帘中迅速地下车按了指纹锁进门。男人在走上楼梯时略显紧张地摸了摸下巴，细碎的胡茬冒出来，估计Loki又要嫌自己扎他。Thor没想到会被法棍打。好看的灰绿色的眼眸里盛满了怒火，他将断了的面包丢到地上，扯着对方的衬衫领子把男人按到了墙上。  
一个不太成功的壁咚。Thor看着比自己矮半头的少年，心想再过个三年两载，Loki应该会跟自己差不多高。  
“我有罪，少爷别生气。”  
Thor举起双手做投降状。他看到Loki明显减削的脸颊开始心疼。但自己还没想好怎么开口，怕言辞不够合适伤到了对方。Loki仰视着男人蔚蓝色的一对眸子，鼻尖是他好闻的信息素。佛手柑与白檀柔和又霸道地拧成一股香氛闯进五脏六腑。真是要命，还不知道自己要分化成什么性别就已经被眼前的尤物弄得五迷三道了。Loki挫败地放开人，靠着餐桌盯着自己的脚尖。  
“理由。”他听到自己出声，暗藏明露的委屈仿佛是只被主人冷落许久的猫。  
果不其然又被抱了个满怀。他埋在Thor的肩头，忽然很想哭。一个周的独居生活，自己除了默念男人的名字几乎没再说过话。  
“对不起。”Thor贴近眼前莹白的耳垂说道，语毕忍不住轻啄一口。  
Loki心知肚明两人间的暧昧。去他妈的兄弟情，他暗自想着。在还小的时候被抱到怀里腿上搓弄亲吻也就算了，转眼间自己马上就要成年了，Thor依旧如此，没有分毫收敛的意味。但不得不说自己很受用，多年的习惯使然抑或小心思作祟。他倾向于后者。毕竟Thor从外貌到家世到能力都是最出挑的一个，毕竟男人在亲近自己时身上没有一点莺莺燕燕的气味，毕竟……他垂眸，掐了一把近在咫尺的健硕胸肌。  
“我怎么觉得你胸又大了？”Loki戳着男人胸前的衬衫布料，毫不遮掩那一丝鄙夷。  
“如果我是个女人，你是不是要乐得上天了？”  
Thor扯开领带，正巧抛到了长桌中央的玫瑰花上。层层叠叠的白色花瓣搭上一绺墨蓝。Loki偏头看到这个还不错的配色，心想万不能就这么轻易地原谅Thor。

傍晚时雨下得更大，渐渐有了夏雨般的铿锵急促。  
Thor没让人送晚餐进来，自己取了些速冻食品加热好摆了一桌。Loki很满意，毕竟在最钟爱这些速食的年纪，自己被Thor逼着进行所谓的健康饮食。现在能很久吃一次已经不错了。他在桌旁坐下，倒了两杯可乐等鸡翅跟披萨稍微凉一点。Frigga对自己很好，宠爱有加甚至可以称得上溺爱，Thor却出乎意料地严格——有时连母亲都看不下去。  
“我要是再大几岁，你都可以喊我Daddy了。”  
这人曾不要脸地这么说过。当时的自己捧着布丁不满地瞪他。男人却戳着面前鼓鼓的脸颊继续调侃拉长了声线喊着Loki。

“有多少人追你？”  
Thor切了一块披萨送到对面，他看到Loki露出一个得意的笑容。  
“男女都算吗？”  
“一起算。”  
“数不过来。”  
Loki无心应答，他施展剔骨神功干净利落地解决了一块翅中。天晓得自己近一个周都没好好吃过一顿饭，还不是这人害的，现在竟还有闲心盘问自己的隐私。  
“我说，”吃了八分饱以后，Loki抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴角，“别总问我了，你五年前跟Jane分了手，到现在也没谈第二个吧？哥哥你已经快三十岁了，就别着急我了。”  
“你是在嫌我岁数大？”  
Thor捻着一根薯条蘸了点千岛酱，他喂给Loki的动作停在半空中。后者按着对方的手臂使得薯条顺利入嘴。  
“没呢，我哥玉树临风，阿斯加德市第一Alpha。”  
Loki喝完了加冰的肥宅快乐水，靠在椅背上一副满足的神色。Thor收拾好了食物残余，将用过的餐具放进洗碗机，他看着屋外不可思议的滂沱秋雨，转头问Loki要不要把壁炉烧起来。  
“我想早点睡，算了吧，再说现在的天气也不好生火。”  
Loki揉揉眼睛，绿眸沾染上湿润的水汽。在精神松懈之后，绷着的那口气呼出，身体也跟着惫懒。Thor推着Loki去洗澡，本该放一池温水滴几滴薰衣草精油让他好好泡个澡。但是怕这小祖宗搞事，就提前让Heimdall找人给拆了。  
雨夜除了水声作响万物沉寂。  
Thor坐在窗前的长毛地毯上给人吹着头发。前段时间他嫌自己的及肩金发有些碍事，正巧常去发廊的创始人来此视察，他便让老爷子给自己打理了个简短的新发型。所以现在更是比从前更甚，堪称着了魔一般揉搓着Loki的黑发，似绸如缎，湿润软绵地搭在颈后。他摸着还滴水的发梢忍不住连带着后颈揉捏一把。  
“Tony快好好工作，要不然我找Stan·Lee老爷子投诉你。”  
Loki嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，漫不经心地翻着画册，他在思考如何能让Thor一五一十地吐出真相。Thor完全没有旁的心思，他细心体贴地理顺掌下黑发吹到八分干后收好了吹风机。  
“过半个小时就可以睡觉了。”  
Thor调高了一点空调的温度开始拍松枕头抖开被子。Loki嘴里的糖已经完全化了，他叼着那根塑料小棍玩味地盯着男人的腰线。Thor注意到后背凝聚的视线回头看向始作俑者。Loki迅速地拿掉棒棒糖梗放到了一旁小圆桌上的烟灰缸里。从小Thor就不让自己咬吸管一类的物品，但这种动作真的是下意识的，总要发生了才会意识到。男人先是第无数次地埋怨Loki记不住自己的话，后续则压下了想要出口的调侃。  
“去刷牙。”

Loki站在水龙头前仔细地刷着牙，他看着复古雕花边框镶嵌着的不锈钢镜面，心里一万分嫌弃。他吐出漱口水擦了擦嘴角。钻进被子时，Loki拍了拍旁边的空位。Thor依言躺下，伸了只胳膊给人当枕头。Loki满意地蹭了蹭，闻着熟悉的气味心里觉得异常安宁。幼年只觉得金发蓝眼的哥哥身上有阳光的味道，六岁的某一天这种味道忽然消失了，植物草本的味道取而代之，在闻了多年之后才知道那是佛手柑与白檀的混合香气——独属于Thor的信息素味道。他在熟悉的香氛中安然睡去，Thor只留下一盏小夜灯。雨夜静室一灯一双人。  
夜半时分，Loki在黑暗中睁开了眼，像是闯进陌生房间的绿瞳黑猫一样，他动作迅捷且无声地移开Thor搭在自己腰侧的手臂，轻巧地下床去翻之前藏好的一卷被遗落在书房的透明胶带。在粘到Thor右手无名指的指纹时，头顶忽然传来一声轻叹。  
“Loki。”  
他也跟着叹口气，一屁股坐到地上，伸手打开了床头柜的台灯。  
待两人都适应了光线突然的刺激后，Thor将人从地上拉起，不管他挣扎的动作将人牢牢收进怀里。  
“Thor你不能就这样困着我。”Loki复习起傍晚的委屈，忍不住在他锁骨上磨牙，“我已经不是小孩子了，有些事直接跟我说不行吗？”  
“不管你长到多少岁，都是我羽翼底下的小猫。”Thor脑海中闪过那些鲜血淋漓的现实，觉得还是将Loki关进玻璃罩里来得保险。  
“如果是关于Laufey的事，你可以直接说了。”Loki说出了可能性最大的一个猜测，他察觉到了Thor一瞬间的愕然。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“四年前。”  
Loki闭上眼回想起当年无心听到花墙后两位仆人的闲谈才了然多年来Laufey对自己的冷若冰霜，那全然不是一个父亲的作为。母亲在自己尚在襁褓时用一个Laufey亟待渴求的讯息换来他公开小儿子身份的聚会，也是由此自己能被Frigga带到Thor家长大。十三岁的自己好不容易“回家”一趟去采Frigga最爱的铃兰，在捧着洁白可爱的花苞轻巧穿过树木修剪成的迷宫时他听到了真相。一瞬间的难过而后更多的是释然。他终于知晓了Laufey不喜欢自己的原因并非自身，而是他真的就没把自己当作至亲骨血来看，即使两人的面貌足有八九分相似。  
在看不到对方眼睛时，Thor才有勇气将残酷的现实在Loki面前撕扯开。他听到自己干涩的话语在夜里绽开裙角。  
“Laufey有意将你送给Malekith。”  
“要不是我跟他长得几乎一模一样，还真的以为我不是他亲生的。”  
Loki咀嚼着爆炸性的新闻，心想父亲真是舍不得孩子套不着狼。在这种时候，自己全然就是他的儿子了，一件非常有利用价值的工具。  
“他就那么确信我会分化成一个Omega？”  
Thor尴尬地笑了一声：“事实上，我也这么确信——我给你做了基因检查。”  
“什么时候做的？”  
“五年前。”  
Loki倒吸一口凉气：“你真是个变态。”  
“是，我当时吓死了，以为自己恋童癖。”  
Thor无措地抱紧了怀里人，一如当年知晓心意的自己。Loki倒闲适，他安静地窝在Thor温暖干燥的怀里，在一个潮湿阴冷的雨夜里，心满意足。  
“有些事情我必须亲自出面，我不能永远都在你的遮蔽下。万一我被惯得无法无天，你又该怎么办？”  
“先到那一天再说，回去找你那个吸血鬼父亲的事，想都不要想。”  
Thor至今还有些后怕。Malekith是怎样的为人，坊间传言多得很。他不能容忍自己的臻宝与渣滓相提并论。  
“你要不要先给我盖个戳？”Loki想到市面上提前分化期的药物，按捺不住手上的动作去摸男人的小腹。  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”Thor拍了一下对方的屁股，准备把人按回到床上继续睡觉。  
“我说真的，哥哥。”他拉长了语调关上了光源，瑰丽的言辞在黑夜里散着一丝媚意。  
“我可不想被妈赶出家门。”  
Thor既不能推开对方也不能欣然接受，他僵在原地感觉到柔软依次划过自己的额头鼻尖嘴唇而后被Loki一口咬在喉结上。  
“你信息素的味道变浓了。”Loki埋在男人的肩颈处笑着说道。  
Thor把人好好亲了一番，他实在无法拒绝嘴边的香饵。  
“我不想让你觉得我是因为分化期的情热才想跟你上床。”  
“我也不是因为你会分化成Omega才喜欢你的。”  
Loki闻言扯开了睡衣将自己扒光裹进被子里睁着一双水眸看着Thor。后者败下阵来，手掌探进羽被之中一寸寸检阅起自己的领土来，就像一个国王。

 

像是被温泉漫过身体。Loki在沉溺于男人的亲吻时迷迷糊糊地想着。幼年时的肢体接触无非就是被Thor抱进怀里当作布娃娃一样地亲吻抚弄。而现今是不一样的。带着满分情欲的吻既温柔又霸道。  
Thor不住地吻着人，手掌在Loki身上游移。精巧的下颌，纤细的颈子，生长着两枚红果的胸膛，他忽然产生了恶趣味，应该买点羽毛一类的情趣玩具来代替自己的手指——Loki很怕痒。  
“我想把你绑在床上，只能张着腿给我操。”他在咬上那抹粉嫩时纵情说道。  
反驳被乳尖传来的刺激压下。Loki难耐地发出一声低喘而后捂嘴压抑着让自己脸红耳热的呻吟。Thor将对方的右手拉开禁锢在他脸庞，被俯视的姿态让Loki更加无法逃窜，虽然几乎看不清男人脸，但那种滋味就像狮子咬住麋鹿的喉管在夕阳中一路炫耀着带回巢穴，他现在全然就是Thor的俘虏。带着薄茧的手指轻轻搓弄起未经人事的幼嫩阴茎。男人轻笑着问快要熟透的Loki有没有自渎过。  
“你又没教过我，哥哥。”  
只有一盏夜灯的房间里，Loki只能看得到对方的大概轮廓，但是他知道Thor喜欢怎样的自己——那种想凌虐想占有的喜欢。  
“我真的要好好翻一翻你的电脑，看里面到底藏着什么。”  
Thor将下半张脸埋进卷曲稀疏的毛发中，张开唇舌尽心抚慰着眼前的性器。Loki挣扎着半坐起身打开了床头的台灯。Thor抱着玉白的两条腿自暧昧的阴影中抬头望着对方。少年暗骂一句埋怨自己开灯的举措，他只是想看男人臣服于自己却不想眼前的香艳直接刺激得脑海里一片空白。  
万幸的是没就此高潮。要不然真是一辈子的脸都丢尽了。Loki偏过脸去叹了口气，自己现在就像是饿久了的人被一口塞到撑。Thor却不满意对方偏移的视线。他直起身把Loki抱在怀里下床，打开了顶灯拉开了窗帘。黑夜里的玻璃就像是镜子一般映照着交缠的人影。  
“别……”  
Loki遮着眼不去看面前的淫靡景致，Thor却拉下他的手十指交缠。他无措地看到自己被男人抱在怀里双腿大张地面对窗户，熟稔爱慕的兄长正在给自己做着手活。分明两人没有血缘关系，背德感还是翻涌到喉间，带着偷情般刺激的血腥气。Thor不住地亲吻着Loki的耳垂与颈侧，吞咽下他的喘息与欢愉。他能感受到掌中性器的膨胀硬挺与顶端不断渗出的兴奋液体。本来这种事应该提早教他的。他空出左手托起对方下巴交换了一个湿吻，但这种教学的潜在风险太大，十有八九都会演变成眼前的欢爱。不，一定会是的。他抬起沾满白浊的手指搓捻几下温热的液体而后放到唇边尝了一口。Loki脱力地靠着男人健壮的胸膛，还没来得及喘匀呼吸就看到这一幕，羞得眼角泛红。Thor将红透的人扳过来坐好与自己对视。两人额头相抵倒有些温情脉脉的意味，忽略掉空气中暧昧麝香味的话。  
“这里好像什么都没有。”  
Thor搜寻着记忆中的物品归置，他还没打算在这里跟Loki发生点什么，也根本不会准备安全套跟润滑剂。  
“可能会很疼。”  
他想起那些散发着馥郁信息素气味缠上来的Omega，Loki在对比之下就像一捧泉水，清冽甘甜。  
“那不做了。”Loki环上Thor的脖子，晃着腰在那根巨物上蹭动。  
“休想。”  
男人伸手刮了一下少年的鼻尖，在黏腻的情事中这种亲昵动作如一片薄荷般清凉。Loki现在就像冬日里在雪洞间探出小脑袋的野兔，他被Thor扯过被子包好坐在地毯上看着男人走进浴室拿来乳液充当润滑剂。真不晓得是Alpha性别的后天发育还是Thor天赋异禀，他看着男人半藏在暗金色耻毛里的浑圆囊袋与尺寸可观到骇人的阴茎，满意又不忿。  
“你这种表情只会让我觉得你在嫌它小。”  
Thor将人从一团被子里挖出来抱到大腿上，他挤了些乳液在指间搓捻几下才抬起Loki臀丘向后穴的隐秘处探入。即使男人准备一番，对于高热的甬道来说，那些粘稠依旧冰凉。少年不满地向上缩了缩搂紧了对方脖子咕哝着冷。Thor安抚着怀里人的后背，小心翼翼地破开紧致。乳液被穴口吞吐着吸收，Loki已经没空去管凉热，痛是肯定的，但酸胀感涌上腰肢竟生出几分欢愉来。他从来都不知道Thor的手指除了给自己梳理湿发投喂食物爱抚摩挲以外还有这样令人欲罢不能的时候。  
屋外雨声乱响，室内的水声弥漫在两人的喘息中意外地清晰。Loki咬着下唇生怕自己被Thor就这么弄射第二次。  
“不要这个。”  
他费力地直起腰肢让体内的三根手指滑出后穴。Thor看着攀附在自己胸前的Loki轻轻吻住他的眼睛。温情时刻没有维持几秒，男人握住硬挺试着进入锁芯。  
“痛。”  
他听到带着哭腔的细碎声音，几乎是立刻摒弃了欲望的叫嚣要退出自己的领地，却被身前的妖精用下面的那张嘴狠狠地吸咬了一口。Thor看到对方抬起下巴，亮晶晶的绿眸里满是狡黠。  
“Loki。”

被摆成趴跪的姿势真的很羞耻。他看着眼前地毯的长长绒毛，在被扳着下巴看向一侧的窗户时闭上了眼。这人就没用什么初夜应有的体位对自己。火热的性器在臀缝间抽插，细腰被男人健壮的手臂捞在半空中抬高以此角度刁钻地冲撞柔嫩的后穴。再过不久，这里就会出现生殖腔，Thor臆想着以后的绮丽，越发凶狠地向里侵略。顶端再次渗出湿润时，Loki能感觉到自己不住地打着哆嗦，Thor也察觉到了，他把人翻过来面对面亲吻一番而后滚上了床。  
也许自己更喜欢正面，可以看着他的眼睛。Loki撩了一把湿透的鬓发，看到自己的脚踝被抬起搭在Thor肩头，暗想瑜伽没白做，最起码现今不会疼得吱哇乱叫。快速的撞击带出了之前的白色粘稠，与透明的肠液一齐沾染了Loki身下的床单。  
“我想射里面。”  
Thor咬着几欲熟透的耳垂，细细地磨牙。他听到对方嘤咛了半声以表首肯，更加卖力地耕耘起来。被浇灌透彻得像是屋外大雨中的花丛，Loki使出最后一丝气力抚上男人的头顶，他窝在自己肩颈不住喘息。  
“我觉得天都要亮了。”  
Loki不悦地按着男人臀上的硬肉，埋怨他还不拔出来。  
“还早，才三点。”  
高潮后的Thor像只吃饱的狮子懒洋洋地蹭着身下猎物的脸颊，似乎有一点偃旗息鼓的意味。

被推到浴室冰凉的瓷砖上时，Loki不满地拉过男人的胳膊垫在自己背后。Thor互换了位置，让人靠在自己身前。热水自花洒而下，由此复苏的不仅有酸痛还有情欲。擦枪走火之际，男人伸手挤了一点沐浴露打到浴花上开始给人洗澡。Loki靠在坚如盾壁的胸前，看着水流夹带着泡沫自他蜜色肌肤滑下。  
再次清爽干净地躺进被子里时，雨势渐收。Loki撑腮趴在床边看着Thor卷起那张堪称惨烈的地毯放到屋外，室内依旧不甚明亮，但淅沥的水声渐渐消散，月华穿过层云洒满窗前。  
“哥哥，明天我们回家好吗？”  
Loki在男人上床后拥住对方撒娇，果不其然被应允了。他将笑容埋进Thor颈后的肌肤，顺带轻咬一下散发着信息素的腺体。Thor拍一把熊孩子的翘臀，抱着人一齐去见周公。  
还未睡着时，Loki忽然想起什么似的睁开眼，他戳了戳男人的脸：“你确定我们刚才不会被偷拍到吗？”  
“窗户正对私人海滩，你以为我们是什么暴虐龙残骸吗，还能让狗仔深海作业？”  
“你到底背着家里买了多少东西？”  
Loki复又合上眼，听到男人在耳边说着情话：“所有的一切都比不了你。”

Loki已经很久没见到Laufey了。归家仿佛做客。他在花园里的藤桌旁坐下，打开带来的茶叶泡上一壶。  
“上周你去哪儿了，找不到你。”Laufey隐藏了埋怨，淡淡说道。  
茶壶嘴飘出白气。在冷暖喜好上，自己与父亲当真是背道而驰。他怕冷地拉高了轻薄毛衣的领口，给出一个看似荒唐却又无法拆穿的谎言。  
“抽大麻被Thor抓了，关了一周禁闭。”  
“你也不小了，他连这都管。”Laufey拿起一块嫩粉色的马卡龙轻轻咬了个边角。  
“您说的是，我的确不是小孩子了，”他从一旁椅子上的背包里拿出份文件翻开推到对方面前，“我要结婚了，请您签个字。”

“你为什么不等两个月，等我成年就不用找他签字了。”  
下车前，Loki接过文件夹塞进包里，不满地说道。  
“总得给他提个醒。”  
Thor自西装内测口袋里掏出个小方盒，取出枚Bvlgari的蛇形戒指给人戴上。  
“结婚的时候要这么糊弄我，你就等着断子绝孙吧。”  
Loki伸远左手，看着指间的流金璀璨。明明很满意，却偏要装作不屑一顾的模样。  
“在下一定让二公子您满意。”  
男人拉起对方行了个吻手礼，而后伸长胳膊替他打开车门：“我在这等你。”

Loki边回想着两人刚才的对话，边用余光打量着父亲的面部表情。他深知向来不闻不问自己行踪的Laufey为何质问上周的事情，那是因为Malekith四天前过生日。而Thor七天才现身的原因无非就是清除了耳目确保无人知晓那处地方。  
“如果我签了字，你就跟我所有的资产没有任何关系了。”  
“那原本就全是姐姐的。”  
Loki倒好两杯茶却并不想喝。他想着学校附近的奶茶，待会要跟Thor一起去。钢笔在纸上来回游移几次终于尘埃落定。少年收好文件，几乎是立刻起身道别。Laufey喝了一口新茶，意外地味道还不错。  
“所以这件事就这么过去了？”Loki坐在副驾，盯着男人的侧颜道。  
“我们跟Laufey是摘不干净的，也只能静观其变，”Thor在等红灯的间隙揉了一把少年的黑发，“顺路去把证领了吧。”  
“不顺路，我拒绝，”Loki将背包扔到后座，“就算有文件撑腰，你也不能真的强抢良家少男啊。”  
“我马上去准备个大钻戒。”  
看着Thor正色的脸，Loki“噗嗤”一声笑出来，他扳回男人的脑袋看向正前方。  
“好好开车，等我过了分化期就娶你，乖。”

Peter正在老位置喝着柠檬茶，他看到Loki与Thor一前一后走进店里，以为自己眼花。  
“你们不是出国度假了？”  
三人围坐在圆桌旁寒暄。  
Loki瞥了一眼男人，难怪手机上没有未接来电，这人把什么都安排好了。  
“计划有变就先回来了，倒是你，怎么周末还在学校附近？”  
“回来拿点东西。”  
打量到好友左手无名指的闪耀，Peter露出难以置信的神色。Loki欣然接受着审视，他拉过Thor的手臂，笑容甜过奶茶。  
“介绍一下，这是我男朋友。”  
就不应该贪嘴去喝什么饮料。这是Peter在被闪瞎眼之前最后的来自单身狗的怒吼。

“我是你们家一早挑好的童养媳吗？”  
Loki看到Thor裹着浴巾出来，想到晚餐后两人坦白实情，Frigga一脸“傻儿子终于开窍”的欣喜神色就觉得自己是被算计了。  
“哪能呢，明明我才是食物链最底层。”男人扯下腰间毛巾，打开衣柜拿了套睡衣换上。  
Loki放好了枕头钻进被子等着人形热水袋自动寻路。在抱着Thor的一条胳膊准备入眠时，他听到头顶传来声音。  
“文件也有了，为什么不跟我结婚？”  
“因为想跟你谈恋爱。”他睁眼起身，支着下巴看向对方。  
Thor抬手揉着对方后颈，手掌按在温热的肌肤上微微用力，与人交换了个晚安吻。

伴着鼻尖熟悉的沐浴露气味，Thor睡得很好。在五感渐渐苏醒之时，他梦到了一些绮丽香艳的景象。大着肚子的Loki在那座与世隔绝的建筑里等着自己每天的索取，他费力地抱着隆起的小腹吞吃着暗色的性器，眼角泛红。灼热潮湿，是对方高热的后穴，附带的些微疼痛却不像在深入领地。男人倏地睁开眼看到面前鼓起的一团棉被，瞬间了然以自己如今的岁数还会做春梦的缘由。  
“你咬到我了。”  
Loki听到平素低沉磁性的声线沾染了一点初醒的喑哑，这才意识到与Thor同眠时几乎都是后醒的，那时候的哥哥已经洗漱好甚至还端来早餐给自己。他掀开被子抬眼看向对方，伸舌最后舔了一下被自己唤醒的巨龙。Thor觉得有必要趁着被动的晨勃好好收拾一下人，在掰开那两条腿假装要直接进去时被Frigga的敲门声打断了动作。  
“妈！”男人崩溃地大喊。  
Loki抓起手机看了一眼时间，暗赞自己计算得刚好。

周一的午餐时间，Peter看着视线所及之处的红痕，忍不住别开脸。Loki捏扁了喝完的果汁盒子，从包里拿出一个不大的礼盒推到对方面前。Peter接过打开，他看着那副明显价值不菲的墨镜，几乎是咬牙切齿地说了句“谢谢”。  
“不客气，等还要请你当伴郎呢。”  
“我这辈子都不想跟你一起吃午饭了。”  
“那，能一起喝奶茶吗？”  
Loki收拾好餐盘，笑容可掬地看着好友挎上两个背包。

“我们现在跟结婚了也没什么不同吧。”他坐上副驾时这么说道。  
Thor摸着下巴看了看后视镜里的自己，难不成真是岁数大了上赶着结婚。Loki身体前倾掰正了后视镜，他憋着笑抓起男人的手拧了半圈钥匙催对方开车。

时间一晃过了月余。临近圣诞节，街角各处被红白绿三色装点起来。Loki自商场出来，站到冰冷的北风里。他呵了口气，看着面前的一团白雾，越发期待今年的初雪。他回想着礼物清单，似乎没有遗漏的了，父亲那边也寄了一套新茶具过去。司机下车接过小少爷手里的一提购物袋，思忖着叫少夫人会不会被扣工资。  
“这个袋子是给Annie的，您放到副驾就好，送完我您就可以休假了。”  
“谢谢少夫……爷。”  
Loki面上维持着笑容，他现在仿佛被全家上下一齐催婚。待到家换了舒适宽松的衣物，他走进厨房与Frigga一同搭建姜饼屋。在筛好了充当落雪的糖粉之后，Loki小心地将长方形的浅盘端到客厅落地窗前的方桌上。壁炉里的木材烧得正旺，发出“噼里啪啦”的轻响，Thor亲自砍下扛进来的松树也装饰完毕，最高处的星星是自己踩着梯子放好的，这大概是Odin家十几年来的约定俗成。  
“过了圣诞节就是你的成人礼了。”Frigga用手指挑了一点剩余的蛋白霜点到Loki鼻尖，“有什么想要的生日礼物吗？”  
“我猜妈一定挑好了。”Loki眨眨眼。  
美妇人十分满意对方乖巧的改口。她看着窗外阴郁的阴霾天，似乎心情也跟着明亮。  
“我看他们两个都没在家。”Loki心底有一点不安，近几天Thor越发忙了起来，而今天连Odin都惊动了。  
“稍微有一点事情，我还不信他们平安夜都不回来。”Frigga安抚地拍拍宝贝儿子的胳膊，拉着他去吃新做好的布丁。

平安夜当晚，母子二人对着一长桌的佳肴动了分毫便着手收拾好。仆人已经休了冬假，只会在白天轮班来做家务。Loki拿出一早准备好的礼物放到Frigga面前。她打开来，是自制的台历与手账本，微黄的纸上是花园里四时的植物铅笔画。  
“还有这个。”  
他拿出礼盒中的另一个包装打开，香槟色水晶镶嵌的发卡映衬在波澜的金发上融合完美。Frigga搬了个小巧的珠宝匣子出来，塞给Loki一把古董样的钥匙。他抱着那个沉甸甸的首饰盒进了卧室，翻看一番其中的璀璨金贵后，想了半天还是出门放到了书柜底层。他忍不住摸了摸自己小腹，希望将来能生个女儿，这些都给她。  
似乎泡澡的水温过高了。Loki在宽敞的双人床上翻来覆去。他摸着自己发烫的脸颊，像极了温泉浴后的燥热。在稍微有一丝睡意之后，他迷蒙间感觉到温热的液体不受控制地自体内涌出沾湿了睡裤。梦里自己穿着中世纪的白色睡袍赤脚走在阴暗的冗长走廊，脚底湿润冰凉，传来的轻微刺痛像是游弋的蛇鳞划过皮肉。蜡烛在嵌入墙壁的托架上忽明忽暗，看到隐约透出光亮的木门，他满心欢喜地加快了脚步，顾不得越来越尖锐的碎石蹂躏着敏感的足缝。在欢呼雀跃到手指微颤时，他推开了那块厚重的木料，熟悉又陌生的背影站在装饰华丽的卧房内。  
Loki在黑暗中忽的睁开眼，灰绿色的眸子像是猫瞳般灵动。但这份精神很快消弭殆尽，他闻到空气里甜腻的栀子花香，后颈腺体的灼热肿胀还有下身的潮湿泥泞无一不在言明提前几天到来的分化期。该死的Thor。他咒骂着下床去冲澡。依稀间的梦境是否真的发生过暂且不提，平安夜赶上情潮初次涌动，而连Alpha的半个人影都看不到。即使知晓他是与Odin一起在处理要事，心下还是起了埋怨。  
凌晨时分，初雪晚来。父子二人在扑簌风雪中前后脚进屋，在对饮了几杯杜松子酒后，Odin迈着尚算稳健的步伐去休息，Thor在匆匆收拾了残酒杯盏之后疾步上楼回屋。手指紧捏着胸前口袋里钻戒盒子的动作在嗅到馥郁甜香的信息素之后骤然放开。  
“Loki？”  
他试探着开口，被人从门后扑到了背上。男人向后伸手拍了两下富有弹性的臀瓣，意料之外的干燥布料触感。Thor将发情的Omega的自背后捞到胸前，他好看的眸子闪着水光。  
“强奸我。”薄唇微张，倾吐着欲望的命令。  
Thor无法，只得拿捏好轻重地捂住Loki的嘴将他背对着推到有软装的墙上。  
“看来你的Alpha平时都没能好好满足你。”  
男人假装陌生地蹩脚调情逗笑了Loki。他挣脱开松松禁锢唇齿的手指，用气音小声地抱怨道：“是啊，他只顾自己爽，从来都不问问我想要什么play。”  
“你就这么想让陌生的男人干你？”  
Thor拉开下装的裤链，撸动几下已经开始兴奋的阴茎，扒下对方的睡裤搭在臀尖就假意要这么直接操干进去。他似乎听到Loki期待地吞咽了一下唾沫的声响。即使后穴像枚熟透的果子甜香又多汁，还是很难轻易吞咽进侵略而入的庞然巨物。少年咬着嘴边的一根食指，悠长地深呼吸着以此适应，男人被夹得进退两难，他伏在身前人的肩头低喘。Loki听着耳际要命的催情声，觉得后穴简直成了小型瀑布，他不住地向后蹭动想吞入更多，却被威胁般地咬了下腺体。Thor盯着眼前欲求不满的爱人，明明痛得“嘶嘶”喘气还不要命地勾引自己。他把人按向墙壁牢牢倚着，而后抽出插进一半的性器跪到地上用唇舌手指扩张起可怜的窄小甬道。天晓得自己在发情期还吞不下Thor那根。他费力地扭头想看看身后却只看到男人模糊的影子跪伏在地上。这算哪门子强奸。但是很快，这出戏开始步入正轨。  
在能顺利地全部探入之后，Thor自己都未发觉嘴角可怖的笑意。他握紧Loki的细腰，捅到最里而后缓缓抽出只留龟头在小穴内逗留，在听闻到对方细碎的不满后，再次一插到底。Loki在被按到落地窗上时看到了深冬才至的初雪。好冰。他被揉捏得红肿的乳尖贴上沾染了雪花温度的玻璃，忍不住打了个激灵。Thor平时对自己真是温柔得紧，亲吻抚摸像是轻羽拂过，即使激烈的抽插操干也称得上缱绻。他脑海里忽然闪过一条推特，洗衣机门被打开，倾泻了一地白色泡沫，配的文字是“Omegas after their alpha finally pulls out”。  
“笑什么？”Thor放缓速度蹂躏着穴口，同时掏了一把Loki自大腿根儿流下的黏腻抹到他脸上。  
“我笑你可能射不满我。”  
Loki懒洋洋地开口，刚刚那么大声音的叫床希望不会吵醒爸妈，毕竟自己嗓子都有点痛了。他听到男人轻笑一声，音调里带着十足的不满。  
“把屁股夹紧了，流出来一滴，我打你一下。”   
他被按到了床边，跪伏在地毯上。肉刃顶开最里的嫩肉，霸道蛮横地进入了生殖腔。像是处女被剥夺了贞洁，他忽然生出了这种奇怪的想法。Thor兴奋到眼角发红，仿佛喷涌的岩浆渐渐包裹住山顶的一汪活水。他腰上动作不停，锲而不舍地抽插着高热的甬道，顶端忍不住渗出的灼热液体被生殖腔的软肉吸收干净，他不断唤着对方的名字，虔诚又坚定地咬上眼前发热的腺体。成结的痛楚扩散开来是极致的欢愉，Loki空张着嘴，呻吟在喉管里回响余音，梦境碎片一一在眼前闪过，他仿佛看到中世界的自己与Thor在古堡里交缠做爱，或者说自己是被囚禁起来的金丝雀供主人狎弄亵玩。栀子花的味道融合了木质沉稳的香气与佛手柑的酸甜，生出了一点清冷的余味。Thor抓过西装取出钻戒戴到Loki手上。虽然这个求婚着实狼狈，两个人都是汗津津的，各自沾染了不同程度的暧昧液体。  
“哪有一下戴两个戒指的，你以为我暴发户。”  
Loki咬着男人的手背，含糊不清地吐槽一句后就眼皮打架地再次沉进梦乡。Thor不舍地拔出尚还兴奋的老二，事无巨细地做着善后工作。  
次日晌午，Loki被饥饿感唤醒。他揉了几下眼睛才不情愿地睁开，眼前是Thor健硕的蜜色胸膛，浓烈的信息素气味让他瞬间清醒，他几乎是一脸惊恐地看向对方。  
“我发情了。”男人动作缓慢地将人按到身下，审视的目光打量着对方纤细的喉咙。  
“可是我好饿。”  
情潮渐渐苏醒涌来，Loki抓紧名为理智的救生圈坚持要进食，鬼知道自己会不会被操晕过去。  
“你吃你的。”他低头轻吻一下猎物微颤的唇角，做着无谓的安抚。  
那真是Loki近十八年来最羞耻的一顿午餐了。他趴在圆桌上，既要费力地将食物送进口中还要分心Thor的撞击是否会让这个原本简短的过程功亏一篑。到了暮色四合之时，云雨渐收。两人拥在一起，在屋外风雪呼啸之时分享着彼此的体温。  
“你梦到了什么，跟我说说。”  
Thor揉着掌下的黑发，突然想起被Loki骂种马时他含糊说过的一句“几百年前就这样，现在还这样”。Loki惬意地向男人臂弯里缩了缩，他自小就喜欢在天气恶劣时被温暖笼罩，幼时是Frigga的怀里，再大些就是Thor的胸膛。  
“我梦见一座中世纪的城堡，内里却不像表面的光鲜亮丽，阴暗潮湿渺无人声，偶尔能在月夜里听到夜莺唱歌，”他停下话头，掐一把男人的胸，可惜硬肉难起痛意，“你只会在兴致来时用力干我，然后拍屁股走人。”  
Thor用下巴蹭蹭对方头顶，而后向下依次略过他的鼻尖脸颊，像只讨好主人的大金毛。  
“我没那么渣吧？”  
“你就有。”Loki抬起男人的脸，狠狠咬了他的嘴。  
Thor吮吸一下嘴唇，尝到了淡淡血腥味。他语调喑哑地支吾一声，Loki微翘着唇爬到男人身上，将那根不知疲累的刑鞭塞进屁股里。Omega的情热期哪有Alpha的来得可怕，他想到自己不久就会肚子凸起给眼前的男人生儿育女，不知喜忧。生孩子大概会比被Thor标记痛上万倍。他伏在男人身上轻晃着腰吞着巨根，手指描摹着对方侧脸，生出无数绵延不绝的爱意来。

新年的第三天，他靠在Thor怀里看着屋外的鹅毛大雪不由回想起昨日与Hela的交谈。其实Loki对于这位常年在外游历的姐姐并不了解多少。他看着对面妆容精致的乌发女子不知如何打破僵局，只得同她一样淡定地喝茶。  
“说起来我们也没见过几次，陌生的亲姐弟。”她自嘲地笑了一下，“我这次回来并不是探亲，而是正式接管父亲的产业。”  
“欢迎回来，但这些好像没必要跟我说。”  
Hela无言地笑笑，转头看向落地窗外的素白。  
“父亲爱的只有他自己，儿女在他眼里不过是棋子。当然我们之间没多少亲情，当年也只顾得自己逃离，万幸的是你没受到什么伤害，作为我的替罪羊。”  
Loki给两人添上热茶，做了个继续的手势。  
“我相信父亲，也相信自己拿到手里的会是个烂摊子，只是希望面前的弟弟别给我火上浇油。”  
“好处呢？”  
“当年你母亲的交换条件——那块被父亲占有变卖的地皮，我已经高价收回物归原主。”  
“大手笔。”  
Loki想起走投无路的母亲擎起苍白的双手将祖产奉予献给往昔的爱人现今的仇人，并以此换来自己的幸存。那张地契散发出的血腥味既甜美又恶臭。  
“成交？”  
Hela挑了一块慕斯放到对方的碟子里，Loki拿起叉子轻轻敲了两下骨瓷，而后抿了一点蛋糕上的奶油。

“现在适合讲故事。”  
Thor意有所指地捏了捏怀里人后颈，他真的很好奇即将走马上任的Hela对Loki说了什么，又或者拉拢他的目的何在。  
“她怕我跟她对着干，是不是有点杞人忧天？或者是觉得……”Loki翻了个身勾住男人脖子，“我会借你的手报仇？”  
“其实我一直不太清楚妈妈跟Laufey的过节。”Thor平素最记不得这些往事——除了关于Loki的，也最烦应酬，Frigga时常戳着儿子脑门，说他一大把年纪了还要自己操心人际交往。  
他想了想看过的电影，虽然没那么怪诞鬼魅，但起因却有些相似。  
“你看过《猩红山峰》吗？我妈就是被盯上的富家小姐，跟电影里的女主一样，只不过她没有主角光环，只能给Laufey他想要的换我好好地活着。”  
Thor将下巴抵在对方头顶，嗅着他已经浅薄下来的信息素不免有些心旌摇曳，但理智告诉自己眼下不是变身大尾巴狼的时刻。长辈们优雅地老去，现今全然是新一代的博弈了。Hela不会是敌人也不会是朋友，大概。  
“不过我倒很欣赏她。她能坦言对我没什么亲情，而不是假惺惺的认亲拉拢。当然最重要的是那块祖产地皮回到我手里了。”  
“她下手真的快，在我快要谈定的时候杀出来加价20%，同时甩了好几箱现金出来。”  
Thor回想起不久前的一幕，至今都觉得像掉进了电影片场。黑色职业套装裹住的纤细身形踩着恨天高款款而来，摘墨镜推箱子一气呵成。虽然很想将地契拿到手当作聘礼送给Loki，但作为商人的敏锐告诉自己对方明显有备而来而且势在必得，她也肯定清楚自己这笔生意不值，那自己就索性顺水推舟不做这桩亏本生意。  
“你没买下来正好，这不现成的结婚礼物。”  
Loki趴在男人肩头，咬了咬他的耳垂，心想这张地契还真的魅力不小，引得双方争抢。只是可惜老宅都被推平重建起了高档别墅区。真是暴殄天物，那可是能被选为政府公开参观的古堡。  
“就那么留着升值还是把城堡盖起来？”Thor拍着对方的后背，不满地撇撇嘴。又要开始想送点什么给Loki，真让人头秃。  
“先生，无意义的大兴土木是不对的。”  
Loki又感到那股热流在小腹涌动。他肯定自己怀孕了。成年没几天，孩子倒是有了。他顺势滑回男人怀里，轻轻闭上眼准备小憩一会儿。  
“过几天带你去检查一下。”  
他闻言刷地一声睁开眼，盯着Thor的下巴等后续。  
“我可不想再被你说渣男附体。”  
Thor蹙眉回想起对方描述的情景，思忖着无论如何也要改善一下在他梦里自己虚无的恶劣形象。Loki弯着嘴角沉入睡眠，梦里依稀又见到以前的景象。阴暗潮湿的古堡，孱弱苍白的少年，哭喊哀嚎之外是晴朗月色与夜莺的吟唱。他抱着臃肿的肚子靠在墙角，身前的一小块明亮是月光从高悬的窗子溜进室内的剪影。男人还算有良心，在孕期没有继续一贯的禽兽行径，只是日子依旧难过。强烈的孕吐与腹痛几乎折磨掉了少年的半条命。他知道自己已经逐渐接受了现实，甚至开始期待孩子的降生。只是前路依旧昏暗，他在冥冥之中深感男人并不会长久地将感情倾注给自身。总有一天我要走到月光之下，亲眼看一看夜莺低唱的模样。他想着，趁着腹中肉还未伸展拳脚之时赶紧睡一会儿。

初春的料峭让Loki依旧用厚厚的羊毛围巾捂住半张脸。他近来经常有意无意地按着小腹，那底下有温热暗涌。怀孕的事暂时不告诉Frigga的好，最起码在五月的考试之前都要将新生命当作秘密。Thor对此表示很苦恼，因为自己每天都要装着一副无事发生的样子，用力压抑想要炫耀的心情。  
“劳烦总裁您亲自接送。”Loki坐上副驾，接过温水吃掉叶酸跟维生素。  
“Hela刚刚给我打电话说晚上请吃饭，我推了。”  
他对这位“娘家人”一直有种无处而来的轻微恐惧。不知道在Loki的梦里，Hela是不是帮助他逃离自己魔爪的巾帼英雄。  
“她都没跟我说，直接联系你的？”  
Loki应了一句，不大满意地喝着牛奶，从怀孕后自己就与饮料无缘了，然而刑期还有小半年的光景才能结束。  
“你有没有在梦里见过Hela？”他说出这段时间的疑问。  
“我要是梦见了，你会不会拿着枪闯进梦里把人赶出去？”  
Loki翻了个白眼，他太清楚Thor的占有欲了。  
“妈烤了小羊排，等我们回去的时候火候刚好。”Thor脸上还存留着笑意，爱人的调侃深得他心。  
“幸好我不孕吐，要不然早就露馅了。”  
他收好喝完的纸盒，将脱下的大衣放到后排。车内密闭的温热空气融合了栀子花的香味仿佛盛夏的午后。Thor小心地嗅着鼻尖的信息素味道，默默打开了换气系统。Loki向后倚在靠背上乐得看男人禁欲的模样。

五月蔷薇开到荼蘼，微风吹过围墙下一地粉白。但不远处的客厅里却充斥着剑拔弩张的气氛。  
“你们两个胆子真不小啊。”Frigga不怒反笑，甚至倒满了四杯红茶。  
Odin捏紧了手杖，上一次妻子露出这种表情还是两人刚结婚时自己不小心打碎了那只贵不可言的古董花瓶。  
美妇人罕见地将茶壶用力地放到桌上，发出一声沉闷的钝响。难怪最近Loki改了穿衣风格，从平素的修身款变成了森系。要不是自己今早折返他的卧室取遗留的手包，还不知道要被这俩兔崽子骗多久。  
“妈，聚会要迟到了。”  
Loki艰难地吞咽了一下唾液，硬着头皮开口。幼时摔了多少水晶瓷器也没见Frigga这般阴沉的面色。  
“你这孩子，这么大的事也不跟我说，万一有个三长两短，我是怪你们还是怪我自己？”  
她撩起一绺垂下的金发别到耳后，“Thor，还有你，怕老婆怕到这种地步跟谁学的？这么大人了事情的轻重缓急分不清？Loki说什么就是什么？”  
“那肯定是跟我爸学的。”男人小声逼逼了一句，同时被三人丢眼刀。  
“妈，我只是想考完试再好好……养胎。”  
Loki再抬起头时，眼角微微泛红。他吃准了Frigga最见不得自己委屈。不出所料，妇人软了语调，轻轻拉过自己坐到她身边，温言软语问着最近的身体情况。他视线越过Frigga与Thor对视两秒。警报解除。男人心底松了口气，而后看到对面端坐的Odin一脸被儿子卖了的表情，忽然觉得生活真是艰辛。

没过几天，Loki结束了SAT后就被重点保护起来。首先就是……  
“妈！你放我进去，我要跟我老婆住一起！”  
嗯，分房睡。  
其实也没什么本质区别，两个人早就盖着棉被纯聊天了。Loki侧卧在床上翻着书，时不时轻拍一下已经明显的肚子。  
“胎教看莎士比亚是不是有点致郁？”Thor端来一盘切好的水果与布丁放在床头柜上，瞥了一眼书名道。  
“总不能让她看小猪佩奇吧？”Loki合上书，朝甜品扬了扬下巴。  
吃饱喝足后困倦轻易涌来，他枕上男人的手臂小憩，嘴角残留的甘美似乎渗透进梦里。但很快画面直转而下。他怀抱着还血淋淋的新生儿奔逃在阴暗冗长的走廊，脸上全是未干涸的泪痕，血水顺着小腿低落到暗色的地砖上绽开不规则的花瓣。怀里的婴孩忽的放声大哭，回响萦绕在耳际像是海浪侵袭鼓膜。迅速赶来的男人慢下脚步缓缓靠近，语调轻柔像换了一个人。  
“Loki，抱着女儿过来。”  
他摇头，眼泪飞溅进怀里幼儿的口中，品尝了咸涩的孩子哭得更加大声。  
两人仿佛化作雕像般对峙，只有婴孩的啼哭与呼吸的交替说明时间并非静止。终于Loki忍不住心疼，笨拙地哄起怀里的女儿。他其实浑身都在痛，天晓得自己怎么生出了逃走的勇气，在刚分娩不久，恶露还在排出的艰辛时刻。大抵是听到了关于Thor新欢的只言片语。他抬头狠狠瞪了男人一眼。  
“我要带女儿走，给你们两个腾地方。”  
“腾什么地方，那是我姐。”Thor松了一口气，龟速向前移动，生怕惊动仿佛分娩后母兽一般警觉的对方“让我抱你回去好不好？”  
“不要，我要离开这。”  
小婴儿停止了哭闹依靠本能凑近乳香味的来源，隔着柔软的睡袍衣料吮吸起来，Loki索性扯开睡袍露出半片胸膛，将女儿抱紧了些。Thor趁此疾步上前将一大一小抱进怀里原路返回。  
Hela拖着长长的裙摆穿过走廊，她惊叹离家这么多年这个幼时的黑暗天堂还未失修，可能还变成了弟媳的逃生路。弟弟真是脑子不好使到了极点，哪有这样寻觅伴侣的。她刷地一声展开檀香扇，有点可惜刚拿到手的爱物马上要用来打Thor。但这个想法却抢先一步被Loki实现了。她站在拐角看着弟弟脸颊上新鲜的血痕，觉得第二个能不手下留情好好管教Thor的人出现得刚好。  
经历一番撕扯推拒，Loki终是被折腾尽了力气，凭着Thor任意摆布自己。他被清洗干净血污抱上了软床，一旁是女儿的摇篮，小天使正酣睡。他听着男人迟来的诚恳表白，半闭着眼一副爱答不理的模样。  
“滚。”Loki翻身背对Thor准备补觉。  
男人讪讪地离开，迎面撞上在客厅里等着自己的姐姐。  
“我怎么才发现你们两个长得这么像。”他倒了杯葡萄酒，扯松了温莎结。  
“这么多年的教养你都丢到狗肚子里了？”Hela没好气地瞥他一眼，“你还想闹出人命来？”  
“哪能呢，我知道分寸。而且Loki眼泪汪汪的时候特别好看。”  
Hela看着弟弟脸上难以言书的微笑，忽然觉得自己出嫁前被这条假扮成金毛的狮子骗了多年。  
“你的好日子也没几天了，等Loki恢复一些，不把你折腾死就不是他。”  
Laufey家的小公子被掳来当了快一年的压寨夫人。Hela揉了揉额角，难怪父母一定要自己回来看看，怕是那边压不住了。

Loki睁开眼，撞进一汪热带海水里。Thor捏过他的下巴，轻轻一吻。  
“饿了，有什么吃的吗？”他懒洋洋地开口，丝毫不提梦境。  
“我抱你到花厅里喝下午茶，有刚烤好的红丝绒蛋糕。”

七月盛夏。  
Loki看着眼前的肚子，心想去年还跟Peter去南非疯玩了一顿，没想到高中最后一个暑假竟然被孕期塞满。甚至连毕业舞会也没有去，他撑腮看着窗户下的睡莲池，只有嫩黄的花苞与碧叶浮于水面。待产真的很无聊。  
“你是个小女孩吗？”他轻抚着肚子，依稀记得女儿的名字是Thrud。  
回想起梦境里两人诞育生命的过程仿佛赤脚踩在碎钻铺就的路面，璀璨冰凉地硌着脚底。不知道那一世的Thor是否害怕被拒绝所以先斩后奏，那实在称不上美好但总算没一路走到黑。他跟Thor最不该的就是成为对立，带着仇恨恶毒地审视彼此。  
男人从一楼的厨房上来，端了两盘各色水果点心放到窗前的圆桌上。Loki挑了几口荔枝西瓜就放下了叉子。  
“再吃一口。”  
“Thor·Odinson，你每天喂猪一样，加上正餐十来顿，我还想生完孩子就去上学呢。”  
他冷着脸摸了一圈圆润不少的后腰，开始担心入学时自己的体态。  
“只要你身体恢复了就行，孩子我来带。”  
Loki闻言笑起来：“那我还真想在家里看看你是怎么当奶爸的。”

去年这个时候自己被Thor关进了那所海边别墅，转眼间一年过去，女儿已经降生一个多月了。Loki收了伞，从初秋的雨幕中踏进室内，放下背包换了柔软的拖鞋上到三楼，推开Thrud卧室的门。  
金发碧眼的洋娃娃正眨巴着含着泪花的大眼睛缩在男人怀里。Thor在摇篮前慢步走着，轻轻拍着女儿的后背。  
Loki轻咳一声道：“Thrud在你手里就像个大号鸡肉卷。”  
他话音刚落，婴儿本来渐渐止住的哭声忽的又起，两个人愣怔地对视几秒，而后一齐手忙脚乱地哄起孩子来。  
“你们怎么能在孩子面前说这种话呢？”  
Frigga抱着小孙女站在落地窗前指给她看屋外的雨，Thrud似乎是扭头看了一眼又迅速缩进祖母的怀里，抓起眼前的一绺金发揉弄着。Odin回想儿子刚出生时，妻子不满地看向孩子咕哝着“他皱巴巴的像只丑猴子才不是我生的”。看来Thrud像Loki多一些，毕竟Thor当年听到母亲对自己的评价后吮吸着手指睡得更香了。  
“我也想喝。”Thor盯着正在吃晚餐的女儿，忽然冒出一句。  
“三十多岁的人了，稳重一点。”Loki瞥着不远处的男人，怎么以前没发现他有这么多变态的想法，“你两口就没了，女儿吃什么？”  
他低头看着嘴里咬着手里捏着的Thrud，等她长大了这父女俩一定会掐起来。

阿斯加德大学的校草候选人已经结婚生子的新闻在校园里炸开时，Loki正在图书馆找着文献资料。抱着一摞书的他在Peter占好的圆桌旁坐下时，后面的几个女生耳语一番随后派出一个上前小声地与青年交涉起来。  
待一行人到了图书馆大厅的休息区，Loki买了几罐饮料一一打开后放到茶几上。  
“这是学生会派给我们的任务，拜托帮个忙好吗？”  
他推了一下镜架，看着面前事无巨细的调查问卷思考着。一叠A4纸被抽走，Loki抬头看到站在一边认真看着问题的Thor。  
“我认为这些问题过于触碰隐私，我代我家先生回绝了。”说完他拉起沙发上的Loki耳语道，“Thrud非要找你，我就把她带来了。”  
“宝贝儿想Daddy了吗？”  
他抱起婴儿推车里的女儿好好亲了一番，看着她祖母绿般的眸子晶亮闪烁。Thor看着不远处三三两两举着手机的学生，心想一定要给Stark打个电话问他投资的传媒产业是不是包括了在母校培养狗仔。

第二年平安夜，装饰一新的客厅里弥漫着松枝的清香。Thrud正被扶着后背颤颤巍巍地站在父亲的大腿上抓着他的前襟意欲攀登面前峭壁般的胸膛。  
“我看小丫头将来一定是个元气美少女。”  
Frigga看着Loki把姜饼屋放好，回想起旧岁的光景，含饴弄孙的天伦之乐不过如此。  
“我倒觉得她会变成熊孩子。”  
Thrud似乎听到两人的议论，用新长的两颗牙磨着Thor的下巴，像是一大一小两只狮子在草野间休憩嬉闹。  
夜幕四合时，一家人吃过了晚餐围坐在壁炉前拆礼物。Thrud抓起水彩笔把Father当成了立体画布随意涂抹着颜色。在第一片雪花飘落之时，Thor的脸颊连带下巴脖子都被涂上了大片的红，Loki一边笑一边看着怀里的鬼马精灵换了一只给自己的指甲涂上墨绿。

“Thrud，以后不要让你哥哥冒充家长来学校。”Coulson看着推门进来的Loki说道。  
“校长您好，我确实是Thrud的爸爸，因为生她比较早，所以看着不太像。”  
Loki搂住女儿的肩膀，礼貌地解释着。虽然Thrud长相甜美但却是个十足的捣蛋鬼，小打小闹也就算了，这次连校长都惊动了。  
“所以这次又闹了什么恶作剧？”  
父女俩在学校门口的冰淇淋车旁吃着甜筒，顺便谈心。  
“我把校长反串表演要穿的晚礼服剪成了小短裙，就是《Toxic》里的那种。”  
Thrud舔掉嘴角的香草奶油，拉下Daddy的手尝了一口蓝莓味的。Loki脑补了一番，而后将手里的冰激凌塞给了女儿，一是内心的冲击让他吃不下二是……  
“你以后会恶作剧弟弟妹妹吗？”Loki拍了拍女儿的脑袋问道。  
“我爹怎么办事效率这么低？爸我都多大了你们才要二胎？”  
Thrud吃完了第二个甜筒，将包装纸丢进了一旁的垃圾桶。她拉起Loki的手朝停车场走去，远远看到Thor迎上来。真不知道我爹怎么会有这么漂亮的老婆。她摸了摸自己的脸，幸好我长得像我爸。

Thrud趴在小床边看着刚出生的双胞胎弟弟——Magni与Moody，忍不住曲起手指用关节轻轻抚弄两张柔软的小脸。  
“他们跟Father长得好像。Daddy，我想去染头发，这样我跟你就很像很像了。”  
Loki脸色还是发白，精神却很好。他喝完一杯温热的蜂蜜水，拍拍身侧的枕头，Thrud爬上床躺到他身侧，抱着Daddy的手臂准备睡午觉。  
“你这样就很好看。”  
他理顺枕上浓密的金发，轻轻拍着Thrud的后背。女孩很快地沉进梦乡。Thor与Hela走进卧室，看到熟睡的四人忍不住相视而笑。她放下一提礼物，看了看出生不久的一对侄子，心满意足地离开。Thor送完姐姐折返床前，他拉上纱帘遮住午后的阳光，凝视着满眼的珍宝，笑得温柔。  
如果夜莺在白日吟唱，那一定是欢快的乐章，不再哀婉。


End file.
